Light in the Dark
by BlushippingZutara
Summary: AU Six months ago Light's childhood friend went missing and has been presumed dead but when Light finds clues towards her disappearance, can he find her in time to save her? First Death Note story, please R&R.


Okay, I fell hard and fast for this anime but then I hated some of the choices the characters made. So, here's fanfiction to the rescue! So this is going to be AU and let's see if you figure out why. Please review!

* * *

_Dear Mom,  
I'm writing you this so you don't go thinking the worst for me. But knowing you, you probably will anyway. Yep, you'll probably run to your office, yelling and screaming up a panic that your little girl's missing, and then when I'm found barely a block away from our house, you'll be crying like a baby and hugging me so tight I won't be able to breathe. Don't worry about me Mom. I know that since Dad left things have been hard for you, raising a kid, having a job, being a part of your child's life and all that. I just want you to know I'm going to help you out. And one more thing…That window I said L broke when I was in third grade…That was really me throwing my cell phone out because it died while I was talking to Light. Kids, don't ya just love us?  
Love, K. O._

_Dear L,  
You'll probably be able to know exactly where I am the second you see this…Don't tell my mother okay? I'm trying to help her out. More than likely though, you're too busy stuffing your face with every possible sweet in the known universe and a few unknown to even notice I'm gone! Seriously, you act like you're twenty years older than me but in reality, you act like a little kid! But…On the off chance you're reading this and on the even-more off chance I never get to see you again…I just want you to know that I've always thought of you as my brother…Sometimes you were so protective of me and teased me so much like the big brother I never had. Other times you were so child-like I could've easily seen you as my baby brother, even though I'm not quarter Japanese, quarter English, quarter Russian and quarter French or Italian or whatever you are! But you get the idea!  
Love from your near-sister,  
K. O._

_Light,  
Without a doubt after a while, you'll be working with Mom and your dad on my missing case. I haven't been murdered or abducted, you know. I'm on the trail of something big! Don't worry though, I'm not taking unnecessary risks. I can remember back when we were kids and you gave me my K. O. nickname after I knocked out that playground bully in the second grade and you, L, and me became like the Three Musketeers from then on. And when we had to read that one Harry Potter book you wouldn't stop complaining even though I thought Harry and his mom making their g's the same way was adorable. "Too much cliché!" you said. Heh…I think those days are ones we all want back. For some for very different reasons than each other. And by now, you've probably read through the letters I wrote for L and my mom and I've got something to tell you too…When we were dared to kiss when were little…I didn't entirely hate it…But I did hate that potato-chip breath you had! Honestly, do you have to be so dramatic when you eat them?!...Please don't hate me when I get back.  
See ya,  
K. O. _

Light Yagami let out a long sigh as he pushed his bangs out of his dark-brown eyes. Next to the three small pieces of paper containing the notes he'd read multiple times was a small, red-bound paperback book in which they'd been found.

_"Six months…For six months I let myself think she was dead. And the whole time these notes have been on my father's desk!" _His hand gripped his forehead tightly as he pulled out the bag he'd brought the book to school in and pulled out a few more things: a photograph and a list of all her missing belongings.

A wallet, a pair of black 3" pumps, pantyhose, a long black skirt, red sweater ¾" sleeves with pleated V-neck, needed toiletries, a white-Quartz necklace, a pair of small silver hoop earrings, a silver ring with a sapphire heart, a blue-and-black metallic bracelet with a silver ankh, a trenchcoat, her make-up bag, a few of her favorite mystery novels and a few smaller mysteries she'd read when she was younger, a few Sudoku books, a couple of pencils, a few black pens and a suitcase.

_"Wherever she's gone, she must've expected it to be cold or-" _

"Light?" The brown-haired boy whirled around with a start to face the pale features of a boy just around his age with spikey, unkept black hair and black bags under his hollow-looking dark eyes.

"L! Make a little noise when you sneak up on someone!" Light reprimanded as he took his seat properly again, placing a hand over his heart in an attempt to steady its rapid, heavy beats.

"Sorry. Thought you heard me the five times I called your name down the hall," L explained as he stepped into the room. In comparison to Light's pressed, nearly wrinkle-free white shirt, red tie and black slacks and shoes, L was dressed in a rumpled white sweatshirt with jeans and padded along barefoot.

"No, I didn't," Light said as he watched his friend take a seat in the chair next to him, squatting down so he rested on the balls of his toes and his knees were pulled up to his chin. L took one small glance at the desk and what covered it, mainly keeping his gaze on the photograph.

"Still hard, isn't it? Six months since she died and still it feels like she's going to walk through the door like she does every other day, huh?"

"Ran away," Light said.

"Huh?" The brown-haired boy passed the note written the black-haired teen to him as he continued to stare at the list of missing possessions. "I was like a big brother to her?" Light nodded as he passed over the other two notes for his friend to read. It only took a few seconds before Light heard a slight sigh. "She doesn't even leave a clue. Something big could mean anything: Taj Majal, White House, Empire State Building, Great Wall of China, Pyramids of Giza-"

"Don't need a list of the biggest things in this world, Mr. Encyclopedia," Light teased as he made a movement as if to punch L's arm but missed by hair's breadth and returned to looking over the list.

"But if she ran away…That's very unlike her…" L commented.

"I agree. But the day after she disappeared her mom asked if I'd noticed her becoming odd lately."

"And if I'm correct, the last time you actually noticed anything about her since we became friends in the second grade was when she turned thirteen. We went to her house to celebrate her birthday and she came down in that little swim suit and your exact words were, 'Wow! You actually hit puberty!' And thus earned yourself a slap to the face." Light rubbed his thumb along his jaw as if still feeling the hit from years before.

"And a nearly dislocated jaw." L let out a chuckle as Light put down the list and took gentle hold of the photo as if he was afraid it would crumble into dust at his touch.

"It's not even tinted yellow with age but you're acting as if it's the Declaration of Independence," L commented, earning a glare from the brown-haired youth.

"It's the last piece I managed to get off my dad but unlike the rest of it, this one was on top of the pile of files so if it goes back crumpled, he'll notice." L raised his hands in mock surrender.

"No need for violence." Light turned back to the picture and looked it over carefully.

Staring back at him were a pair of bright blue eyes nearly hidden by white bangs. Long white hair tumbled down to knee-length while the girl wore a white, button-up shirt, a deep navy business-like jacket, a black pencil skirt and pumps and in her hands was a black leather briefcase. The dark colors made the girl look deathly pale since her skin was already the color of milk. Written in the caption were two words.

"Kisara Oakinarwa," Light read aloud. "Where did you go?"

* * *

BZ; How's that? Leave a review, tell me what you think but take note, flamers, next chapter shows all reviews. Bye all!


End file.
